Nothing Can Tear Us Apart
by Letuise
Summary: Chichi walks into a new highschool, this time she meets a special someone and nothing can stand in her way. Rated T for Language and sexual content and I don't own DBZ


Nothing can tear us apart

A Goku and Chichi story

*sigh*

Here I am, ANOTHER highschool.

My name is Chichi Ox and I get suspended because of my tough aditude.I go from school, to school to school.

DB High

'Remember Chichi don't cause any trouble this time'

Her dad's words replayed in her head.

"Don't worry,I won't fail you this time dad." Thought Chichi out loud.

When she walked inside, all eyes were on her. It was very annoying.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!"

They all peeled their eyes off her a continued what they were doing.

Chichi put her fingers of her lips.

'I gotta control my actions…' thought Chichi as she strolled through the hallway.

She stopped in front of the sighed then she walked in.

When she walked in she put her head up from the paper work she was doing.

"Hello there!" the woman said.

"You must be new here!"

"Yes I am, my name is Chichi Ox." Said Chichi.

"Oh yes yes! Heres your schedule!" the woman said, handing Chichi her schedule.

"Thank you." Said Chichi bowing her head, then walking out the office.

"Locker 205 Locker 205 Locker 20-"

Chichi bumped into someone.

"Look where your going new girl!" said the girl. She had short, curly orange hair, a short navy blue dress, and navy blue shoes.

"Sorry." Said Chichi.

"You better be." Said the girl.

"Grr I said sorry what else to you want!?" asked Chichi.

"Awww did I get the new girl mad?" taunted the girl.

SMACK PUNCH

First Chichi smacked the girl in the face leaving a burning red mark, then she punched her in the nose, sending blood out of her nose.

"Y-You BITCH!" screamed the enraged girl.

"I will make sure your life is MISERABLE! I will make everyone hate you in the school, and I'll make sure you have NO friends and you will NEVER find love! If my name isn't Celeste Cindy Sanders!" screamed Celeste.

"I don't care!" said Chichi as she pushed he to the ground, turned her heels, and walked away, leaving a pissed of Celeste behind.

'I'm sorry Papa' thought Chichi a she walked away. She wasn't looking where she was going then she bumped into a locker, no, a wall.

"Oops in sorry!"

No a person! A boy infact.

She took no notice of his hand and sat up herself.

"You better be." She said.

'I sound just like Celeste!' thought Chichi.

"Are you ok?" asked the boy.

"I'm fine!" snapped Chichi.

Now that she got a good look at him, he looked like he could drill her through the ground, without breaking a sweat. And he's kinda cute!

"Ok, my names Goku!" said Goku cheery.

'Did he hear me or what? I just snapped at him!' thought Chichi.

"I don't care! Go away and leave me alone!" Snapped Chichi louder.

"Ok bye, see you in class!" said Goku as he walked away.

'Did I just say that?' as she mentally slapped herself in the head.

Soon whispers arose about her.

'Is she nuts?'

'Woooaaahh'

'I can't believe her!'

'Poor Goku!'

"SHUT UP!" screamed Chichi.

The bell rang, and they all scurried to their assigned classes.

She looked at her schedule.

Language…

'Ok this is the class' she said.

"Hello class we have a new student!" said the teacher very VERY high pitched.

'My ears, it hurts, IT HURTS!'

"Please introduce yourself!" said the teacher.

"My name is Chichi Ox, and if you mess with me, I will slice your neck open!" said Chichi.

'Why can't I control my mouth!' thought Chichi.

"Ok Chichi you can sit next to Goku! Goku raise your hand!" said the teacher.

Goku POV

'I can't get used to that teacher its eating my ears from the inside out!'

"Goku raise your hand!"

'WOMAN STFU'

I rose my hand.

Chichi POV

'Guess my luck I have to sit next to Goku scratch that between Goku and Celeste.'

"Hi again I never knew your name was Chichi!" said Goku.

"Your not mad at me?" asked Chichi.

"Why would I be mad at you?" asked Goku.

"Never mind." Said Chichi.

Celeste passed a not to Goku, and Chichi caught a glimpse of it. It said.

'Chichi used to be a killer so she had to transfer'

Goku scribbled down something on paper and it said.

'She seems like a pretty nice person to me so she can't be'

Chichi wanted to jump for joy and do her victory dance and scream 'IN YOUR FACE BITCH!' but she resisted.

2 hours later.

Chichi POV

I hate this school.

Everyone's glaring at me, pointing at me, and ignoring me the whole way to the cafeteria. But she bumped into a group of people, with a blue haired beauty at the lead.

'This can't be good' thought Chichi.

"Are you Chichi?" asked the blue haired girl.

"Yes I am now what do you want?" asked Chichi.

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for you." Said the blue haired woman.

"I don't need your pity." Said Chichi.

"HAHHAHA you sound like Vegeta!" said the girl ROLFing.

'Wait I can make a friend here! A group of friends!' thought Chichi.

"Thank you." Said Chichi.

"Bulma have you seen Goku." Said a familiar voice.

"Celeste I told you hes not interested in you." Said Bulma turning around.

"Fine I don't need your help." Said Celeste, turning to someone in the group.

"Hello Krilly-Willy Goku's your best friend, you should know where he is." Said Celeste seductively.

"Heh Heh Heh h-hes in the c-cafeteria a-as a-a-always hehehehe." Said Krillin nervously.

"Thank you." Said Celeste as she turned and walked away.

'What a slut.' Thought Chichi.

Bulma turned and noticed the jealously and hatred in her eyes.

"Looks lwike someone haws a cwush." Teased Bulma.

Chichi calmed down and replied.

"I do not!"

"You can't deny it!" said Bulma.

"Let me introduce you to my friends."

"Krillin." She said pointing to the small bald man.

"Launch" She said pointing to the dark blue haired- ACHOO- blond haired girl.

"Tien" she said pointing to the Cyclops.

"Chiotzu (is that how you spell it?)" she said pointing to the small clown looking thing.

"And Yamcha… Wheres Yamcha?" she saw him flirting with Maron.

"And that's why I broke up with that bastard." Said Bulma.

"Lets Go before Goku eats all the food!" said Launch.

They walked into the cafeteria to see him eating with Vegeta.

"Woooaah Goku can make friends with ANYBODY!" said Tien.

"O-M-G I-K-R Tien!" said Bulma acting blonde.

"Serously."

The day ended with Chichi and Bulma exchanging numbers and becoming B-F-F's!

:3:3:3

WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHH 1,099 WORDS my longest fanfic yet!


End file.
